Diablo
by necroneox3d
Summary: Naruto meets his new team which consists of a necronin named Neo and a foreigner who's chakra abilities are called 'magic', What'll happen to these three soon to be partners and friends?
1. Chapter 1

Diablo

Chpt 1

The sun rose slowly over the edge of the Hokage monument, the shadows giving the stone faces a sense of looking down on the village with protective gazes. Villagers far and wide were waking up to greet the new day and begin their usual daily movements of life. Including the resident demon host of the village, one known only as Uzumaki Naruto. Blinking blearily he stared out his open window, ignoring the trash that wasn't on his bed when he went to sleep, and yawned loudly. Rubbing his eyes sleepily he throws back his covers and goes to the morning ritual of cleanliness and hygiene. Today was the day he begins his ninja career. Grinning he picks up the new outfit he bought just for today and threw it on, applying the proper equipment to their preferred areas. With one last foxy grin he leaps out his window and leaps from roof to roof towards the academy, determined to show whoever his team and teacher was that he was the best damn ninja to ever grace the grounds of Konoha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while in the Hokage's Office…

"It would prove most beneficial to both of us if you would accept this child into your ninja ranks. He already knows how to use his chakra in some ways though not the same way the esteemed ninjas of this village can. What do you say Old Friend?" An obviously old man with an extremely long snow white beard and blue robes, his half moon spectacles sitting on the edge of his nose and kindness lighting up eyes like a candle. Sitting across from the old man is another man almost as old smiling kindly at his guest, his Hokage robe fluttering in the light breeze from the slightly open window.

"Well of course he can come here Dumbledore you old coot! I tried to get you to let him stay here originally, but I understand your position. You wanted him to grow up with a loving family and such, but according to the anbu guards I set on his house, he was treated most unfairly, almost like a certain blond haired child amongst our own ranks." At this the Hokage looks into the orb that had been given to him by Dumbledore to begin with, inside the talked about blond sneezed in the middle of a jump between two houses , messing up his landing. Chuckling he turns back to his old friend. "I believe these two will get along marvelously so I will set them both up in a two bedroom apartment together. Is this to your liking?"

Grinning Dumbledore nods, "Of course Saru, I always did have a certain affection for both and I agree with you that they will be good friends. For this favor I will also ask for a S-rank mission to be assigned to Uzumaki-kun. When school begins at Hogwarts, Naruto will join Harry and learn to do our kind of magic as well, this way your dreams of seeing him following his father's footsteps will be recognized." Both nod to each other silently expressing their thanks before a loud crack signifies Dumbledore's jump back to Hogwarts.

"Team 7 shall consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Necro Neo, and a student coming later known as Potter Harry. Uzumaki-san, Necro-san, your teacher will be assigned to you at a later date but you have been assigned a substitute teacher to teach you the basics of what you will learn later. His name is Hatake Kakashi. Class dismissed!!!" Naruto glared at the back of Sasuke's head before heading over to his long time friend Neo.

"Lucky we got on the same team huh?" Grinning he plops down to watch Neo play with various bleached bones, placing them in specific spots on top of a symbol on his desk before a blue flash has the bones lifting up and shuddering like a real dog they once formed. Barking silently the skeletal dog bounds over to Naruto wagging its boney tail and trying to lick his face with a tongue no longer there.

"Yeah, we were lucky dude, too bad Sasuke wasn't as lucky, can you imagine being on the same team with not only Sakura but Ino as well? That's gotta be hell for sure!!" Grinning maliciously he summons the bone dog back to him absently petting him before looking at his blond haired friend who shrugs and gives Neo one of his patented foxy grins.

"Think our unknown team mate will have any cool jutsu's? I hope he's really strong that's for sure ha haa!!" Neo stands up, his floor length trenchcoat opening partially to reveal a utility belt filled with scrolls. His black camouflage cargo pants are tucked into his black boots with polished silver plates on the toes and silver chains going from one ring on each side to the one of the other side of each boot. Black fingerless gloves make a snap and the dog bones jump at him before a light emanates from the scroll open in his other hand and absorbs the bones. Flipping his coat back a couple of the more darkish girls sigh at his muscles showing through the black fishnet tank top while he places the scroll in the empty socket in back. The handle of an anbu blade peaks out before being covered again by his coat. Silver shoulder armor gleams as he moves out of the desk row towards the door followed by his friend and team mate. Some of the girls blink owlishly at the new outfit Naruto is wearing. A white trenchcoat barely rises above the floor, arms gone showing black fishnet down to his wrists, black camo cargos like his friends are tucked into white boots with red steel covering the toes. More red steel covers his left shoulder with the shape of a nine tail fox embossed in dark black . A orange handled katana rests on his back in a blood red scabbard. In his utility belt is also some scrolls though he only has four, empty sockets show he is making more. His goggles drape around his neck while his new leaf plate glistens across his forehead. "so you gonna give me the scroll for the Metal Golem Today?"

"Have you mastered the Skeleton Mage skill yet?" Neo looks at him with his eyebrow cocked and grinning, already knowing the answer since another scroll had joined the first three from the day before.

Grinning at the unvoiced challenge Naruto pulls out one of his scrolls. Flipping it open with a quick snap he bites his thumb and runs the blood across the symbols and kanji on the inside of the scroll before the scroll snaps closed and he catches it. Running through a few hand signs he slams the scroll on the ground where more signs and symbols spread out before a skeleton bursts forth from the ground, both hands clenched around a red aura. "Secret Technique! Skeleton Mage: Fire Style no jutsu!!!" Neo looks the skeleton over, its eyeless sockets following him watching for any sudden aggressive movements towards its bony body or its summoner.

"Nice, I thought you would have gone more towards wind but a summon is a summon. Here's your next scroll, the scroll for the Metal Golem. Congratulations and good luck." Grinning Neo makes a half tiger sign and disappears in a cloud of smoke. Villagers shook their heads in disgust as they heard a loud "HELL YEAH!!!" echo through the village.

Later in the forest, not that far from the academy training grounds, Naruto sits on a limb reading the scroll of summoning the Metal Golem, his coat hanging from a nearby limb and his feet hanging off the side of the branch.

"In order to summon a Golem of Metal, one must have a object of metal to summon it from. A sword, kunai, armor, etc. Anything of a metallic nature can become a Metal Golem. However the quality of the metal and any magic properties before hand will enhance the power of the Metal Golem. For example: If a Metal Golem is summoned forth from the mystical blade Kusanagi, said golem's power would be beyond belief and its attacks would all have the same poison coating its edges that the blade did." Grinning he stops reading and looks towards the ground.

"Sounds like you wouldn't wanna hug that thing huh?" A grinning Kiba states as he looks up at Naruto. "Wanna spar Dobe?" Naruto grins back and snaps the scroll back together before putting it in one of his holsters.

"Sure mutt boy, lets do it!" Jumping down Naruto throws a punch out before being intercepted midair by Kiba who slashes at him with his razor sharp claws. Naruto twists barely avoiding the hit before throwing his now extremely fast punch into Kiba's throat. They land on the ground and rush each other again, Naruto spinning around throwing a reverse hook kick while Kiba jumps forward spinning and bringing down an axe kick to Naruto's head only to hit a log as Naruto uses kawarimi to escape. Kiba looks all around him.

K', he's not around me or above me, so that leaves… Thinking quick he jumps back and throws a smoke bomb at the ground only to feel a double axe hammer to his back slamming him into the ground.

"Nice thinking but no dice mutt boy, I wasn't under ground. Its my own version of the fourth's prized jutsu, you know the flicker one?" Kiba nods as he rubs his sore back. "I call mine the zanzoken, its not as fast or as long ranged as the fourth's but it gets the job done heheh!!" Getting back into a offensive position Naruto blurs and reappears running at Kiba and blurs again always moving back and forth left and right before reappearing the sweating Kiba's face and slamming his fist into Kiba's gut. He begins blurring all around Kiba throwing punches and kicks all over Kiba's body before appearing behind him and delivering a double axe hammer once again to Kiba's back sending him flying into a couple trees nearby.

"Alright alright I give, damn you pack a mean punch!!" Grinning defeatedly Kiba stands up and rubs the worst areas before walking over to a sheepishly grinning Naruto. "You wiped the floor with me and didn't even use any jutsus I'm impressed! So why'd you make dead last?" Frowning Naruto looks at the ground.

"Simple, I failed all my tests. If it wasn't for me learning Kage Bunshin and kicking that traitor's ass I wouldn't have passed at all…" Kiba nods understandingly.

"Well, you might have kicked my ass today but I'll definitely kick your fuckin ass when we get to the chunin exams!!! I heard they're being held later this year, think you'll be in it?" Kiba practically dances around in excitement.

"Nah, I doubt we'll be in these exams, we just made Genin, it won't be till next year when Konoha hosts the exams before we get to take part." Sniffing indifferently Naruto jumps up and nabs his coat off the tree limb and begins heading out. "Talk to ya later dog breath."

"Yeah yeah yeah, you fucking kitsune bitch, talk to ya never!!!" Grinning proudly he runs home to help feed the dogs while Naruto quivers at the unknown closeness of Kiba's call.

I wonder what'd he'd think if he really knew…Shrugging he walks off, his mind now on the process of learning the metal golem technique.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Naruto and Neo were standing against the desks in their classroom, the other teams already gone and taking their final test, however their teacher was not there yet. They'd been waiting for three hours already and naruto was furious. Grinning maliciously he takes out one of his scrolls and swipes blood over the top of it summoning a skeleton warrior holding two katanas. A few hand signs later the skeleton warrior looked like the S-class missing-nin Orochimaru with his tongue hanging to his feet. #0 mins later the door opens to show two tired looking students squaring off against a fresh and untired Orochimaru, his tongue lazily whipping back and forth in the air almost pervertedly. The ever late special nin Kakashi rushed inside, a Chidori springing to life, if only at half power, and slamming it into the shocked Orochimaru's chest, but something was wrong. Kakashi looks on in surprise as Orochimaru reaches up and takes hold of his arm buried deep inside the missing-nin's chest and pulls it out, no blood, guts or anything showing that Kakashi had done what he'd done. Confusion turns to fear as the henge drops to replace the perverted face of Orochimaru with the pearl white evil looking skull. Bleached bones rattle as it swiftly jerks Kakashi's arm behind his back.

"Stop! Release him and return!" The skeletons boney grip releases Kakashi's arm before the whole skeleton flashes into light that streaks to a scroll on Naruto's hip. "Sorry bout that Sensei, we just got so bored waiting so we decided to spar." Grinning he winks at Neo. "I honestly don't think we should be taught by you though, for someone that's supposed to be a Jounin my Skeleton Warrior took you out pretty easily." Sighing Kakashi looks at the two delinquents in front of him and gives them his patented eyebrow smile.

"Well from my first impression I have to say, I hate you…."

Kakashi looks at the two sitting on the bench in front of him and sighs dejectedly.

"Well, normally I'm supposed to give you two a test to decide once and for all if you are worthy of being genin. This time however you're not my students, I'm just stuck with you till your permanent teacher gets here, so your basically on genin probation till he decides if you two are worthy." Placing his hand to his head he sighs once again. "So for now I will be training you to survive once you do become REAL genin. SO let's start!!" Clapping his hands together he smiles at the two bored looking genin hopefuls. "How bout we start off by introducing ourselves. You know likes dislikes hobbies, that kinda thing. I'll start I'm…"

"Hatake Kakashi, alias 'Copy nin of Konoha, ex anbu captain. Made rank of Jonin when still a child. Created techniques chidori and raikiri. Obtained a sharingan eye from team mate Obito on mission where said team mate died saving his friends. Jonin Sensei Arashi Kazama, also known as the Fourth Hokage and the Yellow Flash." Neo looks into Kakashi's shocked eye. "More renowned is your blatant disrespect for the phrase 'there's a time and place for certain things', you show this by reading books of pornographic nature in public and in front of women and children with no shame in doing it. In other words, you're a special Jounin pervert." Naruto falls backwards laughing.

"You, you're and ero-jounin!!! HAHAAAAAAHHAAAAAHAAAHAAAA!!!"

"Calm down Naruto or you'll never get the fire golem scroll." Naruto clams up faster than either other ninja thought possible. With a grin at his suddenly quiet companion Neo looks back at Kakashi. "I'm Necro Uzumaki Neo; my likes are my friends and bones. My dislikes are snakes, people who put others down for no reason other than being complete assholes. My hobbies include playing with Naruto and my dog and teaching Naruto what used to be my family's secret necromancy techniques. My dream is to kill the man responsible for mine, Sasuke's, and Naruto's orphan statuses." Noticing Kakashi's confused look he sighs then explains. "You know how Orochimaru was experimenting with human bodies and trying to find a way to become immortal right?" Kakashi nods once listening. "Well he stole several of my family's scrolls, some on our necromancy techniques, and tried to duplicate the same things. What he fails to realize is his side of the family, for he is my cousin despite it all, are purely snake charmers and such. His skill with my family's techniques will go no where compared to my own. Naruto is the only other person in this village that can reach my level with these skills since we now share the same blood." Kakashi looks shocked looking back and forth between the two.

They did the Blood Rite? That ceremony makes the participators complete blood relatives, giving each participant a piece of the other body, soul, and blood!! That means!!! As if reading his mind Neo frown at Kakashi.

"Yes, we now share the power of the Kyuubi as well Hatake…" Coughing into his hand nervously he nods at Naruto to go.

"Sup, I'm Uzumaki Necro Naruto, I enjoy learning new jutsu and using my new necromancer skills as far as I can. Golems seem to be my specialty. My likes are my friends and jutsus, my dislikes are pretentious bastards and people who pick on those weaker than them just because their weak. My dreams are to become the next Hokage, kick that snake bastard's ass and create the Uzumaki clan." Grinning he pumps his fist in the air and smiles brightly.

"Ok, I think that's enough for now. Meet me at training area 666 tomorrow morning, we'll have a quick test to see what you need to work on then we'll begin training, since your not my team I will not go easy on you or pull any punches. Till then ciao!!" With a two fingered salute Kakashi disappears in a puff of smoke.

Sighing the two pull out a scroll each and swipe some blood across them. Two poofs of smoke later reveal a set of red swords with the nine tails engraved in black on the sheathes, the handle shaped like the body and tails of the fox. Unsheathing the blades shows kanji in glowing red on the sides saying 'Fallen Fox' and 'Fox God', the sword on his back now glowing in tandem with the two summoned blades.. Neo swings a scythe around him, the blade snapping from the side of the pole to the top forming a curved spear before a quick twist of the pole has the blade back on the side again. White kanji offsets the black blade reading 'Grave Splitter'.

"Ready for some sparring Naruto?" Neo's eyebrow quirks up and he grins sadistically.

"You know it asshole, your Deathscythe Style won't do any good against the Demon Fox Style and you know it!!" Grinning at the usual comments they don't say a word, their blades meeting with great force as they spring at each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"CORPSE JOCKEYS!!!!! Are you INSANE Lord Hokage!! Do you realize the danger of Orochimaru or some other power hungry evil bastard getting their hands on a necromancer with access to Kyuubi's power!!!" Kakashi marches back and forth in front of the Hokage. "Naruto was a big enough problem but now a Naruto that can use the bodies of the defeated as a weapon?! With limitless chakra from Kyuubi Naruto can raise every dead body within the entire Fire Nation and beyond!!! And why do they automatically pass the genin test without even touching on it?!" Whirling around he glares at the calm Hokage.

"Finished?"

"Yes Lord Hokage, but I would appreciate it if you would answer my questions…" Finally realizing who he'd been yelling at for ten minutes Kakashi drops to one knee bowing in silent apology.

"Its quite simple why I let those two pass, they were assigned a mission 2 years ago when and old friend asked to let a certain child join our ranks and be team mates with Naruto. That child will be arriving at your training area tomorrow and will know only the basics of basics, I have no idea how good he is but he has been training for a month and I have been receiving daily updates. It seem he has some talent with genjutsu and taijutsu. However all three of these children will need to be all rounded, no specific training. They must master all three forms of the ninja. I know they have their affinities to certain things and you will teach them how to improve on their worst things. I believe Naruto is a nin and tai person, Neo is a gen and nin user, and Harry is a gen and tai. Pretty well rounded team but they need to be better." Looking at Kakashi he sees something else is troubling him. "What else is on your mind Hatake?"

"Lord, the children told me something in their Team Introductions. They seem to think that Orochimaru is the one responsible for the death of the Necro and Uchiha clans. Why would they think this?"

"Its simple Kakashi. Neo and Sasuke already knew that Orochimaru was the one responsible for their clans destruction. Orochimaru used a henge of both clan's most elite member to destroy them all, causing said nin to be forced out and turned into missing nin. However I know for a fact that both are innocent but they are both undercover in two different organizations under my orders. Sasuke and Neo were given orders when they were young to act like it was those two and that their vengeance will be on those two missing nin." Sarutobi looks tiredly at Kakashi, his mind going back to the day he told the two young nins in training the horrible news and what they must do.

"Well… that's surprising, but how does Naruto tie into all of this?"

"Naruto's current situation is also Orochimaru's fault. The Nine Tails is actually the protector of Konoha, an ancient god if you will, however Orochimaru tried to capture and contain him using a genjutsu, but it backfired and sent Kyuubi into a murderous rampage with Konoha directly in his sights. You know the rest of the story." Kakashi looks stunned as he reviews all that has been revealed to him when suddenly it hits him.

"Lord Hokage, why are you telling me all of this?"

"Simple, you needed to know this information for you to successfully fulfill a mission I have for you and you alone. In six months your temporary team will be leaving Konoha to attend a school for foreign jutsu styles known as Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dark times are heading this way and the whole world will be in danger. You are to train the young witches and wizards who attend this school the basics in our styles and fighting. I am doing this as a personal favor for a very dear friend of mine, the current Headmaster of this establishment Albus Dumbledore." Picking up a folder from his desk he hands it to Kakashi. "Albus, in his youth, once came to Konoha while traveling the world. He saved me and my team once and so I taught him some of our ways of 'magic' and fighting styles. Later he joined Tsunade then Jaraiya and learned more from them. Today, even though he is almost 150 years old, he is on a level with the Senin of our village. He has considered the danger his children at the school will be facing in the coming years and has asked me to help prepare them and to teach their 'chosen one' how to kill this threat."

"I understand Hokage-sama, I will leave immediately and prepare for my classes. If there is nothing else my Lord?" With a brief poof of smoke Kakashi is gone.

Naruto looks at Neo then back to the new kid. His personal opinion is that this kids is really weak but he saves his judgment for later since most thought he was weak.

"Sooo, you're Harry? Our new team mate?" Neo looks Harry up and down while waiting for a reply. Harry's style seems to mirror that of Naruto's and Neo's with different colors. A dark blue, almost black, trench coat with one arm torn off and replaced with a full arm of black plated armor that moves perfectly like the arm its worn on. A holster on his hip holds a strange black wand and three scrolls in holsters like the other two. He wears dark cargo jeans and a white tank top. His extremely curly hair falls to his shoulders parted a little in front to show a lightning bolt shaped scar. His blue eyes look at Neo and Naruto nervously while he scuffs his black steel toed biker boots in the dirt. A chain wraps around his left arm before connecting with black leather shoulder armor.

"Ummm, yes, I'm Harry Potter. You two must be Naruto and Neo? Its good to meet you two finally. Umm, if its no problem could I cast a charm on both of you? It will make communications between us easier." Neo looks at him wondering what half the things he said meant and nodded his head in permission. Harry grins and pulls out his wand, seeing the two go on guard instantly. Nervously he flicks his wand and says a word and Neo and Naruto shudder for a second before looking at him. "That should work better I say."

"What did you do to us Potter?" Naruto asks aggressively, thinking something bad had happened.

"Its alright Uzumaki-san, I simply cast a genjutsu that would translate our different languages so that we can understand each other." Smiling he looks to his right before a poof of smoke announces the arrival of their surprisingly on time sensei.

"Yo!" Grinning he walks over and offers his hand to Harry. "Its nice to finally meet you Harry Potter, and you don't need to cast that charm on me I already have something like it." Harry takes the hand smiling and shakes it firmly. "OK! Now, the three of us have a mission Naruto and Neo, we are going to be going with Harry here to another country where you two will be joining Harry at a school for witchcraft and wizardry. In other words you will be learning alternate ways how to use your chakra and use items of power like Harry's wand here." Nodding at the wand still in Harry's hand. "I will be a teacher for a new class starting this year to teach the children of that school how to fight and use techniques like ours. We have six months to prepare the three of you since you will each be my teaching assistants. Harry here will start you off on basic magic theory and usage that he learned during his stay here from Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school." Walking over to an open area he pulls a scroll from his vest and snaps it open running blood across the inside and performing signs while it floats in the air. A burst of smoke later reveals three trunks in the preferred colors of the students. "Inside these trunks you will find clothes that go underneath your regular clothes, these have special jutsu sealed into them and will absorb you chakra and throw it back out in the form of increased gravity. These are used to build stamina, chakra reserves, increase your speed and overall strength. Once you put these on the effects will be instant and you will run 2 laps around Konoha to get used to the different weight. I will return here in 3 hours and expect to see all three of you here, what condition you're in when you arrive will vary depending on your stamina, speed, and will to finish. Please don't disappoint me." Grinning sadistically he disappears in another burst of smoke leaving the three students dumbfounded. Sighing dejectedly the three each grab their trunk and move in different directions to put on their suits.

Meanwhile Kakashi sits at a table talking to his fellow Jounin Kurenai and Asuma and chuckles evilly when three extremely pissed voices yell in angry surprise.

"So tell me Kakashi, how is their progress so far?" Sarutobi asks the Jounin.

"Astounding Lord Hokage, I figured it would take the whole six months for them to get to the level they've reached in just two! Naruto has advanced the most but since the Kyuubi's chakra is constantly healing his body its to be expected, but the other two are not very far behind him in their progress. They have each mastered five ninjutsu, 3 genjutsu, and each have their own taijutsu style, though I taught Harry my style. Naruto has almost perfected his Fox God hand to hand style and has completely mastered his Demon Fox sword style. The same goes for Neo and his two styles. I'm thinking about teaching Harry my Chidori as it seems he's created his own kekai genkai." Chuckling he looks at the Hokage's astonished face. "I do have to say that that foreign magic is extremely useful. Using a combination of seals from his people and ours he created a doujutsu ability that has the precognition ability of the sharingan, the chakra sight of the byakugan, and a new thing he created were he can see any and all seals and activate them with his mind so long as they are within a mile of his body." Sighing he scratched the back of his head before continuing. "When I asked him where he got the idea for that last part he said that that was Naruto's kekai genkai. Imagine my surprise at that little tidbit of information. However it seems Naruto was experimenting with his seals ability and accidentally activated the sharingan part of Harry's seals and gave himself the precog ability by accident. So in all fairness Harry gave Neo the byakugan to balance all their abilities out."

"Holy Shit!!" Kakashi starts at the swear from the Hokage, none had heard him use such 'vulgar' words before. "Good god Kakashi your team is shaping out to be a new set of senins!! But to be able to create new bloodline abilities using seals and transfer those abilities to others!! This is now an S-class secret, they are to reveal their abilities to no one unless forced to use them is this understood? They can train these new limits but only in utter secrecy and solitude. I'm guessing that these abilities will be passed down to their children?"

"One can only assume so sir. I shall tell them your orders Lord Hokage. However as long as they are at that school I want them to have those abilities active at all times. This will allow them to spot any dangers and absorb their teachings faster which will allow them more time to train with me and their real sensei." About to turn and leave he is stopped when Sarutobi coughs into his hand.

"If that is the case tell Harry to equip his team mates with the missing parts of his new bloodline. I believe that will bring them closer together and make them almost like a blood family."

"Yes Lord Hokage, it shall be done." With that Kakashi leaves the office surprisingly through the door for once.

"No, we will stick with the bloodline abilities we already have. Harry created that new bloodline and I will not take his hard work." Neo looks at Kakashi frowning a little, his mind made up and final.

"Same goes for me, I prefer just my bloodline but having the precog ability of the sharingan was an accident and I will only use that in a time of great need…" Naruto looks gingerly at Harry feeling really bad for stealing part of his friends hard work.

"Thanks guys, but I don't mind giving you the missing parts if you want. The offer is always open and I'll always be ready to give the other abilities to you." Scratching his head Harry smiles at his best friends, glad that they won't take his hard work for granted.

"Well, even though it's a order from Lord Hokage I will not force you guys to do this, but if the need arises I want you to promise me that you will take Harry's offer, you never know when those abilities will save your lives.' Looking thoughtful for a second he snaps his fingers. "I've got it!! Harry show me the seals and things you used to do this with." Pulling up his head band the three are surprised to see a sharingan eye with two coma marks swirling now as he looks over the seals. "Ok, I have an idea and I think you two will like it. I can put these seals on your arms around a couple of tenketsu but block the final technique. If you ever decide to activate them you could simply run some blood across the seals and you would absorb the missing parts. How does this sound to you two?" The three look between each other before Neo and Naruto nod their heads reluctantly. Grinning Kakashi bites his thumb drawing blood before going to work, secretly adding more than the required skills that would give Naruto a new bloodline that he himself had been designing. "Ok, finished, now when ever you think you might need these abilities just run blood across them. I've added some other seals that will give you guys complete know how on using the abilities, something I picked up during my Anbu days. NOW! I want 200 laps around Konoha then three hours of team tracking and sparring. Two of you will track the third and commence combat when found. Who ever 'dies' first becomes the new trackee and will be given a 10 sec head start. Now go!!" Three dust trails are all that's left as the three take off.

TBC…

Please review my story. I am using skills from the Diablo series and even though I haven't completely decided this yet I might throw in Diablo and Baal. Next chpt will be the start of their Hogwarts attendance. Hopefully I do this combination justice and have it as well written as some of the other Harry/Naruto crossovers I've read. I let a friend read this and he asked if I had copied somebody else when it came to Naruto's bloodline and using seals. I honestly don't think I did but he says the story is on my favorites list so I think I did but I am in no way stealing that Idea. If the other or any fans of that story think I stole it I am sorry but this is not the case. NE WAYS!!! Please review and tell me what I can do to make my story better, if your gonna flame me please do it in a fashion that will help me improve this story. Thank you and goodbye.

PS- For any of you who are fans of my Naruto/LotD crossover, I am still working on that I haven't given it up but recently I was kicked out of my apartment and my LotD books and movies were part of many stolen Items, so it might take me a Min to get the next installments in, sorry for the inconvienience, though I am planning on rewriting the first bit since it isn't meeting up to my new standards. Thank you for your patience, ciao!!!

JOHN

Disclaimer: I do no own any characters or skills that were not created or designed by myself or friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Diablo

Chpt 2

Naruto looks around a tree, his senses stretched to their maximum trying to find any sign of his pursuers. His nose sifts through hundreds of scents, not catching a whiff of theirs. His ears and skin hear and feel every sound and vibration, nothing. His eyes are gold with two red commas spinning in the center, both moving side to side trying to catch a glimpse of his would be attackers, but to no avail. His instincts kick in telling him to jump up and he goes with it, barely missing hundreds of kunai that suddenly rain out on his previous position. Charging up chakra in his left foot he spins in mid air sending out and arc of powerful charge chakra slicing through trees like butter towards the area the kunai and shuriken had emerged from. Landing on a branch he slings his flattened out hands to the side sending two arcs of chakra racing in the most likely new attack positions. He sees two shadows jump away out of the corner of his eyes. Smiling at his distractions success he does the sign for the tiger before disappearing.

The first shadow looks around, his pearl white eyes mixed with gold searching out for his target, Sensing a sudden spark of chakra in large quantities behind him he turns in time to see Naruto slam his hands forward towards his position releasing a devastatingly powerful chakra blast of blue and white lightning.

"Hadoken!!" Naruto hurls the blast at the now fleeing shadow, moving his hands around the beam turns and follows after its intended target. After running around fruitlessly the shadow jumps in the air and spins around, bones surrounding his arm and chakra starting to glow in the barrel like shape the bones have formed.

"Buster Cannon FIRE!!!" The now revealed Neo yells as a yellow blast the same size as Naruto's Hadoken rockets out of his bone cannon slamming into the incoming head of the hadoken beam. The two attacks fight for supremacy for a second before igniting and causing a huge explosion leveling trees and blowing up everything within 50 feet of the blast.

"Hey don't leave me outta this!!!!" Harry voice drifts down to them along with a sudden sense of impending doom. "Kamehamehaaa!!!!!!" Harry releases another beam similar to Naruto's Hadoken but MUCH bigger as it races down towards Naruto and Neo. Both pull their hands to their sides preparing their signature moves, knowing that if the blast hit the ground it would be a devastating sight to behold, not to mention they probably couldn't out run it anyways.

"Hadoken!!!!" "Buster Cannon FIRE!!!" The two simultaneous attacks launch upwards, pushing Neo and Naruto into the ground about 2 inches as the attacks close in on the bigger Kamehameha blast, beginning to twine together until the Buster Cannon and Hadoken become one HUGE beam blasting through the Kamehameha like tissue paper. Harry grins and activates a seal attached to a three pronged kunai next to Naruto, instantly teleporting right next to the blond before delivering a backhand punch to Naruto's jaw sending him flying into Neo and continuing causing the two to slam through three trees before stopping.

"Ha ha!! I finally got you guys!!!" Harry jumps up in the air in celebration before a foot to his gut sends him crashing through 5 trees and knocking the wind out of his lungs. Jumping to his feet he goes into a defensive stance, his left hand stretched out and open, his right pulled back in front of his chest in a tight fist, his body bent and low to the ground with his left foot forward toe pointing out.

"Don't celebrate till you confirm the 'kill', remember that…" Naruto pulls his foot back before dropping down low, his left foot stretched forward and right leg bent slightly, arms flung out to the side, fingers rigidly bent and nails extended, his face shadowed and threatening. The held onto power of the form sending chills down both Neo and Harry's spines.

Such a simple stance is very misleading in the Fox God Style of Martial Arts…

Flash Back 

Neo slams his open palm into Naruto's chest, sending him flying through the air like a cannon ball. Naruto snaps his hands out digging his fingers into the trees to his sides, effectively stopping him instantly. Leaping forward Naruto vanishes from sight.

"Do you hear it?" Naruto's voice echoes eerily around Neo, unable to sense anything from Naruto but his voice he listens. "The 6 Tailed Wind, it's finished…." Neo never sees the attack, merely feels the after effect as he falls to the earth, his body now littered with shallow and non fatal slashes. Trees fall to the ground from their now severed trunks for 100 feet around his body. Then he looks up, and wishes he hadn't. Naruto floats above him, pure white energy whipping around his body, a huge white energy ball bigger than the Hokage tower hovers above his outstretched hand, gold eyes stare down at Neo coldly before something snaps the gold straight from his eyes instantly. Naruto's face begins to look horrified before he whirls around and throws the energy towards the open wastelands. Neo's eyes begin to close tiredly but he sees a sight he wishes to never see again, a sobbing Naruto flying at him as fast as he can, guilt written all over his face so strongly it tears at Neo's heart.

End Flash Back 

"Can you feel it? The Two Tails of fire, LASH OUT!!!!" Naruto swing his left arm forward, a long whip of fire lashing out at Harry. Surprised Harry jumps out of the way and watches as the fire whip slashes the tree behind him in half. Pulling a kunai out of his holster he looks at Naruto only to see another whip coming at him from Naruto's right hand. He closes his eyes, expecting to see either death or a lot of pain, but all he feels is a slight amount of warmth hit him in the forehead. "You're dead Harry, now it's your turn to run." Harry opens his eyes to a mischievous smile from Naruto before grinning himself and running away, his eyes flashing gold every now and then as he lays invisible seal traps all along his path and flinging other useless seal traps around to hide the actual path he took. Neo looks over at Naruto and laughs, his nervousness gone.

"So you've mastered another technique of the Fox God style huh?"

"Heheh, to be honest I have mastered forms 1-5, but I'm working on number six right now. Pretty nifty huh?" Grinning he rubs the back of his head and turning towards Konoha. "Harry went in the opposite direction of Konoha, which means he'll probably double back towards it. You follow him and make him think we fell for his trick, I'll head him off and prepare some traps. Maybe you'll finally get a turn at running." Grinning back at Neo he jumps forward, his own eyes preparing seal traps that Harry has never seen and won't recognize.

"Will do partner, and fat chance, I'll never be 'it' ha haa!!" Grinning himself he summons bone armor from one of his scrolls and leaps off in the direction Harry took, carefully throwing out his senses to feel for laid out invisible chakra signs.

The Hokage looks up as three Jounin appear in his office.

"Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi reporting as ordered sir!" Kakashi announces, him being the senior Jounin.

"Good, now this is in regards to a mission I assigned Kakashi's team 5 ½ months ago. In a week his team will be leaving for another country to attend a school in Europe, one that teaches children another form of chakra usage known as magic. His students will be enlisted as students of this school and attend classes to learn their style. Kakashi here will be starting a new class to teach the students our ways." Sighing he sits back in his chair, his age showing through to the three which see that running Konoha isn't all that easy. "The headmaster and I are old friends, saved each others necks a couple of times. We have recently discussed this mission and have made the decision that our two different cultures would stand much to gain from learning from each other. Two this effect we have designed a exchange program for three teams to go to their school for the seven year classes. Unlike our academy their school year isn't year round but starts in August and ends in July. The first three teams to do the exchange will be your three teams. Upon completing the seven year curriculum a new set of three will be chosen from the genin who pass the test and are of the required age. Because of this the amount of teams allowed to pass has been changed from three teams a year to six." Pausing for a moment he waits to see if there are any questions, hearing none he continues. "Now every year the Headmaster Dumbledore is flooded with applications for almost all the teaching classes, except it seems for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Dumbledore has decided that these excess teachers will be given teaching jobs here to teach our people their easy. You three will be joint teaching the new class. Kurenai, you will teach the students Genjutsu, Asuma you will teach them Taijutsu, and Kakashi will teach the students Ninjutsu. Your teams, when not attending other classes, will either assist you in your classes or do extra training which ever you prefer. You have a week to get your charges ready. Now, are there any questions?"

"Yes sir, are there any techniques or knowledge you want us to leave out of our teachings?" Kakashi sighs while fingering the spine of his book in his pocket, having not been able to read as much as he wishes in preparation of his mission.

"The only thing Dumbledore requested to be left out was killing maneuvers, these students will not be 'trained assassins' as he put it, simply 'trained survivors' in case they get into situations where their magic does them no good. However he says he will put no restrictions on our peoples learning. Weapons shops and other ninja stores have already been equipped with portkeys to allow us to travel to their shopping areas to buy the things we'll need and Dumbledore has permanently charmed the portkeys to change our money into theirs when transported to make things easier. Anything else?"

"Yes sir, one last thing, is this going to be considered a mission or just and exchange program?" Kurenai thinks to her students, knowing that though they had clan money, they all preferred making their own. Kakashi thinks towards his already 'poor' students.

"It is classified as an S-Rank mission for unseen dangers and the secrecy of many of our techniques, therefore the students will be paid quite handsomely. You three however will be receiving teachers pay from Dumbledore's funds therefore it is only your students who will be paid for this mission according to our standards. If that is all I have to once again tackle this enemy called paper work" Chuckling the Jounin bow and disappear.

Hyuuga Hiashi looks down on his oldest daughter, pain stabbing him in the heart as he sees the look of fear in her eyes, fear of her own father. His face blank of all emotion he looks down on her, another stab of pain and added guilt going through his heart, as she quickly looks to the floor.

"I have just received word from your Sensei that you will be going away on a long term mission. She will be by tomorrow to pick you and the things you will be taking with you up and you will be staying with her till it is time to go." She nods shyly. Sighing he lets down all his walls, emotion zipping over his face like a flood gate letting out all the water. Walking over to her he kneels down and wraps his arms around her, feeling her body tense up from the unusual contact. "I'm sorry Hinata." She gasps in surprise at this.

"F-for wh-what Fath-father?" Shock, fear, and happiness flow through her like a waterfall, her mind not comprehending this new emotional figure that was her father.

"You loved you mother so much when you were a child, loved her so much in fact you almost ignored me completely. When she died I saw a piece of you die with her and it hurt me greatly. I tried to make you stronger, to give you a purpose in life. I felt that since I was your only parent now that trying to impress me was a good way for you to overcome your grief. I was hard on you my daughter, I was mean, vile and cruel to you in the hopes that you would strive to become a better person to impress me and those around you. This strategy worked with Hanabi but it did the opposite with you and for this I am sorry. You are precious to me Hinata, always have been. I am PROUD to call you my daughter and I know your mother would be proud as well." Hinata feels a wetness on her cheek and looks up to see tears falling from her fathers pearl like eyes. "You and Hanabi are my most prideful creations on this planet. I love each of you and wish only for the best for both of you! I hope that when you return from this trip that you will come back a better person, but no matter what you do or what happens, I want you to know that I love you my daughter…" Hiashi falls back, silent tears being shed and now copied by Hinata. Still unsure she puts out her hands towards her father before abandoning all the teachings from her entire life about protocol and embraces her father, the long road to a better Hinata beginning with a simple shared embrace between father and daughter.

Kurenai looks on in amazement as Hinata exits the Hyuuga compound carrying her travel bag and a suitcase. This new Hinata stands tall and proud, her jacket unzipped and opened enough to let people know she is a girl. Confidence never before seen almost pulses from Hinata's very walk. What the hell happened to her?

"Hinata? Are you alright? You seem different today." Kurenai places her hand against her now flushing charge.

"I'm f-fine Kurenai s-sensei, my f-father and I just came to an un-understanding last night." Hinata smiles at her teacher, a smile so full and natural that Kurenai knew instantly almost all the others were faked. Grinning at the girl she nods her head and takes the suitcase ignoring Hinata's protests.

"Well come on, or do you wanna stand there on the porch all day?" Grinning at the blushing girl she starts walking off, a good feeling about this mission inserting itself into her thoughts. Hinata's thought going back to last night after her father's admittance.

Flashback 

"I promise you Hinata, when you get back I will teach you the true fighting style of the Hyuuga Heir. I feel it will be much more to your liking than the rest of the clan's way of fighting. I believe it will suit you much more. As a matter of fact I gauruntee it!" Grinning happily at his daughter he hugs her again and sends her to pack her things, his mind already racing to what he will teach his eldest daughter. I promise you Hinata, I'll make up for all my wrongs. You will become strong, and then maybe he'll look at you the way you look at him. I hope you get your wish daughter, I sincerely do…

End Flashback 

Hinata's heart glowed at the memory as she followed her sensei through the streets of Konoha towards her apartment, her mind already racing trying to figure out what the 'true' Hyuuga style is.

The sun peaks over the edge of the Hokage Monument, barely giving the citizens of Konoha an extra few minutes of darkness, a precious few minutes that many of the citizens, such as one Uzumaki Naruto, wished lasted even longer. Grunting in resistance he sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

_Lousy sun, it probably hates me too…._ Sighing he gets up unaware that a few thousand light years away a human with flaming red and orange hair sneezes instantly killing the people of the planet he was attempting to befriend due to his magma hot air.

"Dammit!! Someone on earth is complaining about me again, geez can't a guy get a break!!!" Slamming his hand into the ground creating a new volcano he gets up and turns to the giggling girl behind him.

"Oh calm down Kyubo, I'm sure its not all that bad, besides its been too long since we've been home, I would like to see how our descendants are doing, don't you?" Smiling down at him from her cloud she laughs at the expression of happiness suddenly gracing his features.

"Your right!! But honestly, do you think their even still alive? We haven't heard from any of the youma in millennia, I'm sure they've pissed by twin Kyuubi off to the point he probably went on a rampage, oh well, lets get goin I guess…" With that he jumps up, his human body lengthening and warping to reveal a ten tailed black kitsune with glowing orange eyes.

"Hai!!!" Jumping down on he husbands back she grips his fur and enjoys the rush of galaxies whizzing by.

Back in Konoha a certain blue-eyed blonde was rushing across the building roofs cursing to himself, a large skeletal dragon swooping down every now and then trying to slash at his back.

"I SAID SORRY NEO!!! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU LIKED HER!!!" The dragon roared with renewed fury and dive bombed towards Naruto who ran through a couple signs before a clay golem jumped up to meet the charging dragon only to be turned to rubble instantly. With a roar of triumph the dragon slammed into Naruto pinning him to a wall when the dragon's owner dropped down behind it.

"I am SO going to kick your ass Naruto!! How could you do that to me!!!!!" With a snap Neo had six scrolls, one between all his fingers, and threw them in the air. "Kinjutsu Necro Unsealing: Army of Darkness!!!" Flashing through 20 hand seals Neo lands in the tiger seal before large poofs of smoke reveal an army of skeletons covering the roofs of Konoha for several blocks. "NOW YOU DIE!!!!" Naruto sits on a chimney watching as Neo decimates the henged clay golem, flinching every now and then at what would have been a VERY painful attack. After a while he gets up and cancels the clay golem, watching as the skeleton army disappears as well and decides its safe to move forward. Clapping a hand on Neo's shoulder he grins.

"Got it all out of your system?" Neo looks at him with his usual blank expression.

"Yes, I appreciate it, but next time warn me before you 'accidentally' bump me into my crush, do you realize our first kiss will always be remembered as a mistake now?" Neo sighs in defeat, wishing he hadn't needed Naruto's 'help'.

"Well, the bump was on purpose, but I didn't guide your mouth to hers when you fell, either you or she did that cause I don't see how its possible the way it happened ha haa!! Lets hurry up aight? I'm sure Harrys wonderin where in hell we are." Grinning he leaps off, soon followed by Neo. Both not seeing the frightened looks of the villagers who had just witnessed a army of dead people on their roofs. Scary…..

Naruto and the other rookie nine all wait next to the Eastern Gates, their bags packed and ready. The only thing left from this picture of readiness are the three Jounin instructors who all feared were going to be extremely late thanks to Kakashi. What they didn't expect was for the said Jounins to walk out of a Café not a block away laughing and carrying on only 5 minutes after the deadline.

"And so I said to the guy 'No I don't want your penis, I'd need an electron microscope to do that!!'" Kurenai says as all three bust out laughing at her joke. Her students however looked at her with their mouths hanging open and flapping while Naruto snickers and Neo has dirty thoughts.

"Yo!!" Kakashi states, sipping his coffee through his mask and sighing in pleasure. This time it was Team 7's jaws that dropped and wagged. "Well whenever you guys are ready we'll be heading out, that is as soon as… ah hear he is now!!" With a loud pop a man dressed in a strange black robe appeared before them. His paper white skin and snobbish look made almost all the soon to be students either cringe or instantly dislike him, all that is except Neo who's eyes had a strange star like quality to them.

"The name is Professor Snape, I'm here to escort you…students to the school. Everyone touch this ball, a finger is all that is required, we'll be on our way…." His eyes lock with Harry's and for a fleeting second him and his team sense a strong animosity from Snape only for it to vanish almost instantly. Once everyone was 'on' the ball they all fetl a strange jerk behind their navel and soon found themselves whirling before landing roughly in front of a set of iron gates behind which was a huge castle the likes none but the Jounins had ever seen before. Snape stepped forward and pushed open the gates only for three blurs to whip under his arms and reach the castle doors leaving a stunned rookie nine and Professor Snape behind.

"Hurry up guys we wanna get inside!!!!!" Naruto practically danced back and forth on his feet waiting for everyone to catch up.

Well they're finally at Hogwarts, I was planning on making this a tad bit longer but I feel like I've wasted enough time keeping anyone who actually like it waiting. If anyone is interested I would like to get a good beta reader to improve my stories if you don't mind. I think I do alright but I would like for the stories to be as perfect as possible lol!! Thanks, please review, but only helpful criticism will be read, hate mail will be ignored and shot on site, toodles!!!!

JOHN IRISH


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING!!!!!!!!! Sexual nature, erotica, lemon, lime, and all those other words for sexual shit…

I like the anime Fencer of Minerva and am into a little bit of the master/slave thing between couples. Now I originally put all my stories in the mature category mainly for the gore and guts spilled in some battle scenes I will write, I try to keep it as little gore as possible for the weak of stomach. However with the Diablo story there will be stuff of a sexual and erotic nature. SO if your under the legal age of your country or state do not continue. If you are not open minded and still read on do not complain to me about how such and such is gross and inhumane blah blah blah. If you are open-minded and do not mind reading anything by all means help me out by sending constructive criticism. Like I said I have only 'dabbled' in the master/slave relationships but I would appreciate it if anyone reading this who is into it as a way of life, please send me your tips and ideas on how to progress the master/slave relationship/s that will happen in this story. Thank you and have a nice day.

Diablo

Chpt 3

She looks around the dining hall at all the students listening to the Headmasters speech while standing in line with all the other 'First Years'. She looks forward as he sits down and another teacher walks forward with a stool and a really ragged looking hat. Her eyes widen as the hat begins to sing ending with the teacher calling out one of the first years names. The list goes on till her fellow Shinobi's names begin to be called, noticing that they were the only ones still standing with a lot of the seated students looking at them funny.

"Aburame, Shino, please step forward…" Shino steps forward placing the hat on his head.

"Hmmm Shinobi from the elemental countries eh? Minds such as yours do not follow the regular students criteria. Switching modes……..Ahhh, I see very tactical and precise. I'd say RAVENCLAW!!!" Shino stands placing the hat down and going to the cheering table and takes his seat.

"Miss Haruno, Sakura…" Jumping forward with a grin she takes her place.

"Hmmm, I'd say RAVENCLAW!!!" Grinning Sakura runs over and sits with some giggling girls.

"Hyuuga, Hinata…" Shyly Hinata steps forward and sits down on the stool, her fingers pressing together nervously.

"Hmmm, much shyness and little to no confidence in her own abilities, but a FIERCE determination to prove herself and protect her loved ones, no other place suits her but GRYFFINDOR!!!!" Smiling shyly she walks over to the red table. Sighing she watches her fellow Shinobi get placed in their houses wishing her turn would hurry up and get there.

"Nara, Shikamaru, please step forward…" Sighing a mumbled 'troublesome' he steps forward and sits down, laziness practically oozing off him.

"Quite the genius we have here underneath all the laziness and boredom, but a STRONG anger and desire to protect his friends and country. Loyalty beyond what I've ever seen, GRYFFINDOR!!!"

"Necro, Neo…." She watches as several of the teachers shudder as they glance at him, a blush spreading over her cheeks as she watches him step forward. The hat shuddered as he steps forward.

"SLYTHERIN!!!" Surprise echoes through the dining hall since Neo had been five feet away from the hat before it yelled the house, almost in fear. She watches as several Slytherins stare at their new house mate in awe, the more aware older students shivering themselves and scooting away from him.

"Potter, Harry…." The hall erupts into gasps of disbelief as Harry steps forward and dons the hat. She watches as Harry and the hat seem to have a conversation before..

"GRYFFINDOR!!!" She covers her ears from the loud eruption of noise as Harry takes his seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Uchiha, Sasuke…" She stares at the last Uchiha, wondering why his name and presence hasn't caused her heart to race and her face to flush like normal. Deciding to leave it to later she turns her attention back to the hat. A few minutes go by before.

"HUFFLEPUFF!!!" Sasuke seems distracted by whatever the hat had said before taking his place at the Hufflepuff table.

"Uzumaki, Naruto…" She sees the Headmaster sit up a little more, his curiosity open to all, many students and a few teachers mumble at this. None had seen Dumbledore more interested in one particular student before.

"Hmmmm, strange… Your mind is filled with bravery, determination and strength, yet is cold, calculating, tactical. Your heart is warm and accepting while cold and distant at the same time. You truly are strange young one. You have no house, you mind is too balanced, too organized, and I sense the presence of extreme power held in check, yet another power exists within you as well. I have no choice; your potential and strength are too great for any one house, thus APPRENTICE!!!" The whole dining hall erupts into conversation while Dumbledore tries to calm everyone down.

"SILENCE!! This is unusual but not unheard of. In all of Hogwarts History this has only happened twice. Naruto's power, strength, and will are too great and too balanced for any one house here at Hogwarts, thus he has been assigned apprenticeship to the Headmaster, me… Now everyone settle down, there is still one more to be sorted." The headmaster looks at her and she tries to dip her head. "Miss Yamanaka? Will you please step forward?" Swallowing her nervousness she steps forward.

"Ahhh, such turmoil within little one. Before I sort you I shall help you out with your problem. You no longer feel anything for the Uchiha because you've found your soul mate. Your heart no longer searches for it has found it's other half. Now I see you are just as determined as you fellow Shinobi, but in all honestly I believe you will learn faster and better as well as become powerful in your own right in SLYTHERIN!!!" Shocked she walks over to the table and sits next to her fellow Shinobi of Slytherin.

"Now that all have been sorted, lets feast!!" With a wave of his hand food appears throughout the hall and everyone tucks in.

Neo watches as his friends take their places on the stool, his heart and soul crying out as his love steps up, his heart racing as he hears the Slytherin owrd pass from the 'lips' of the hat. Carefully he masks his feelings as she sits next to him. As the food appears he quickly tucks in and tries to keep his mouth full so that conversation will be close to impossible, but all for not.

"So, ummm, Neo? Uhh what do you think it will be like staying here at Hogwarts?" Ino asks, her plate barely filled with anything but a small salad. He looks at her, his mind secretly pissed that she starves herself like that.

"I'm not sure, but I can guarantee you one thing, if you don't start eating a proper Shinobi diet I will force feed you…." In his mind he hears his thoughts screaming in outrage at his comment. His face pinks a little but he continues staring daggers at the measly portion of lettuce and tomato. "You're a kunoichi, your training and techniques require many more calories than that little amount can give you, and don't say you have to watch your figure." Her mouth snaps shut as he interrupts her sentence almost as if he read her mind. "Your figure has nothing to do with it. Right now your effectiveness on the field is limited to your Shitenshin and maybe a few genjutsu. It's just me and you in the 'House' and I don't intend to leave you to guard your own back, yet I can't go everywhere with you." Ino looks at him in surprise, that he was this protective over her, willing to follow her like her own little guard dog, needless to say it was a shock beyond measure.

"W-what do you suggest I do then Neo-kun?" Her face goes completely red as the 'kun' slips through her red lips.

"I will begin training you, starting now. Which means…" He reaches over her grabbing two steaks, a potato, and some greens, dropping them on her plate and jabbing one of the steaks with her fork and turns to his own plate, "eat up, you'll need the energy and the protein and carbs will help with your development immensely." Wincing as her mind instantly calculates the amount of calories and other stuff, she gingerly picks up her knife, cuts a piece, and begins eating like a woman possessed as the taste sends her mind into overdrive of delicious flavor. Neo smirks at his now garbage disposal of a companion while the other students stare in amazement. _Heh, she'll be a perfect kunoichi when I'm done with her, then she won't be looked down on as a hindrance anymore…_ Neo quietly growls as he remembers all the talk behind Ino's back about how useless she was. Shaking off his anger he quickly returns to his own steaks and stuff.

Harry laughs as he talks with his new friend Ron Weasley. Hinata sits quietly eating her surprisingly large amount of food, almost one of everything piled on her plate. Shikamaru actually fell asleep on the table. Grinning Harry looks up to the teacher's table and winks at Naruto as he sits uncomfortably next to Dumbledore. Looking at the headmaster Harry begins reading his lips.

"**The reason you have so much potential that I have to train you is because of your father Naruto, and no I can't tell you who he is. But him combined with your 'fluffy companion' make you very powerful both in your ninja arts as well as our wizardry."**

"**But why can't I sit at the tables with my friends?"**

"**Because my boy, as an apprentice you belong to ALL the houses, not just one. And to sit at any of the house tables would show favoritism towards that house. Think of it this way, its excellent training for when you become Hokage! As Hokage you have to keep an open mind, but if you sit next to a friend who is a Clan leader at a meeting the other Clan Heads would assume you held that person's opinion higher than the others, which would create chaos…"** Harry looks back at his new friend laughing and chatting, secretly agreeing with the headmaster, after all, Harry had made a promise to his blond haired blue eyed friend.

Flashback 

"What's Hokage?" Harry asked after hearing Naruto yell it out during training.

"Hokage is the leader of the village. He is the strongest ninja and the one with the most power to protect everyone. But it goes further than that…" Naruto states, his voice getting somber at the end. He looks up at Harry, his eyes sad but determined. "The Hokage does everything within his power to protect everyone of the village, even if it means he dies in the process. So far the Third is the only Hokage who hasn't sacrificed himself during his reign." Sighing Naruto looks towards the village, his eyes warming up greatly as he stares at its magnificence. "I know most of the people here hate me and wish me dead, I can understand it honestly, but its those select few, the ones who have truly acknowledged me and call me friend, its for those I would gladly give my life to protect the whole village. If the Hokage asked me to right now, at this very moment, to take my life because it would save even just ONE other life, I would. That's why I want to be Hokage, to protect my precious people…" Harry looked at his friend in awe, for the first time seeing just how truly determined his friend is.

"Naruto, I give you my word that I will do all within my power to help you achieve your dream, and one day I'll be the most powerful wizard on the whole planet. If you ever need of me, for anything no matter what, all you have to do is call for me and I will be there to help you. Like you always say, I never go back on my word!!" Grinning he offers his arm to his friend who grins a true smile and grabs it, unknowingly sealing a promise that can never be broken.

End flashback 

Harry looks at his hand for a moment, his memories rushing by before he closes his fist swearing silently once more to do everything he can for all his friends, to protect them all from Voldemort, and from his new enemy, Orochimaru…

Naruto slowly eats his food, the talk with Dumbledore slowly sinking into his head as he realizes the truth. Sighing he looks over at Harry's table, his eyes settling on a certain blue haired Hyuuga. His mouth drops in surprise as he sees the amount of food stacked up on her plate. Grinning eh shakes his head in wonderment. You just can't tell with people can you? Laughing to himself he glances over at his pink haired goddess, the back of his mind disgusted with the small amount of food that she wasn't even touching. Sighing again he looks at Neo and almost spits the pumpkin juice at his mouth as he watches Neo and Ino talking, blushes on both their faces. Grinning at his friend/brother he takes another bite of his meal and continues looking around the room. Eventually he tires of this boring looking group of people and looks at the teachers. His senses going haywire he takes another look at the man introduced as Professor Quirrell. Something feels wrong as he looks at the man. His eyes take on the look of the sharingan before changing to his bloodline and sees over a hundred different seals all over his body, almost all he had never seen before but all were activated. They seemed to be holding back a great and DARK power. Shaking his head and deactivating his bloodline he guesses its just some magic enhancement seals or something, such things were common to those Shinobi too weak to rely on their own power. Unbeknownst to Naruto one of the teachers saw his eye changes, his long black oily hair shading his piercing eyes and sharp nose as Snape continues to stare at Naruto.

"Children! I'm sorry to interrupt such a wondrous meal, but it is close to bedtime and I have a few announcements. As usual the Black Forest is banned to students and Mr. Filch has informed me there are a few more items on the banned list that can be found on his office door. Also, the third floor is forbidden to all students and teachers. Those who do venture should be prepared to meet their end. Sometime in the future it may be accessible but at this time it is fatally dangerous to venture. Now please follow your house heads to your dormitories. Good night and sleep well." Turning he motions for Naruto to follow him. "Now Naruto, the Shinobi, minus Harry, will be taking turns doing nighttime watches for extra security. Your team leaders will be patrolling the grounds but you and your team mates will take turns of two patrolling the castle. Be careful and good luck. Snape will show you to your apprentice rooms, I have left special maps on all of your beds along with your assignment times. Goodnight." Turning to a statue Dumbledore mumbles something then hops on the ascending stairs.

"With me if you please Mr. Uzumaki…" Snape states snidely as he walks toward a corner. Grinning Naruto activates his bloodline and throws a small fire seal on Snape's robe to wait for Naruto to activate it.

Neo looks at the note beside the map of moving dots and names, _hmmm seems like me and Ino have first watch, but what does he mean 'don't kill the dog'?_ Sighing he does two seals and instantly is garbed in his usual Ninja suit. A small genjutsu later and he is waiting on the stairs for Ino.

"Where is he?" He looks up and watches as Ino looks about the Slytherin common room and lets his genjutsu drop.

"Sorry Ino-chan I….." He stares at her in shock as he realizes the suffix.

"'Chan'? Heh, you're lucky I like you!" Grinning she kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks for the kiss the other day by the way, even if it was just an accident." Giggling she runs through two hand seals and appears as a shadow on the wall before moving and her camo changing with her. Grinning he throws up his invisibility Genjutsu and moves with her, his sharingan Byakugan combo activated for traps and staring at some very curvaceous feature, a bit of blood dripping from his nose into a waiting napkin. A perverted grin plastered on his face he watches everything around him and the bouncing jugs and dripping lips of his partner.

_Heheh seems like someone likes danger a little TOO much!_

Naruto yawns into his hand, his eyes closed with Byakugan activated, his range being powered by extra chakra from his inner demon allowing him sight within the whole school, his mind shivering in disgust as he see Dumbledore and McGonagall getting it on in his office.

_Why am I always surrounded by perverts? First its Neo and his perverseness towards Ino after getting the Byakugan, then its Kakashi and his damn books, now the Headmaster and Assistant Headmaster? What did I do to deserve this?_ Sighing again he watches as Hinata goes about her rounds before returning to him. Their plan being to patrol the entire castle one at a time switching with each other every time a round is complete, that way one gets to rest and the castle is continuously watched.

"Naruto-k-kun, I-I didn't see an-any disturb-b-bances…." Poking her fingers together she shyly twitches her toes on the floor. _GOD I wish he would just take me right now!! Please Naruto-kun throw me to the floor or against he wall and ravage my body NOW!!!_ Her blush deepens as he looks at her strangely, a gasp escaping her lips as she sees the veins around his eyes bulging like her byakugan, but three tomoe and a silver starburst spin slowly in his blue eyes as well. _What is that? It kinda looks like my byakugan and the sharingan combined with something else!_

"Hinata, can I ask you a personal question?" Gulping she nods yes. "Why are you afraid of me?"

"A-afraid?" She looks at him in shock, her mind running on overdrive as she tries to figure out why he would think that.

"You stutter everytime you so much as look at me, have I done something to frighten you that badly Hinata-chan?"

_CHAN?!_"N-NO!! I'm no-not afra-aid of you!! I lo-lo-lov-lo-love y……" The wall expands towards them, almost like a bubble before exploding out, reigning down bricks, mortar and wood upon them. Her mind shuts down in shock as she see the debris and flames racing towards her, almost in slow motion. She closes her eyes, waiting for death cold hand to take her soul. After a while she opens and eye to see all the debris that had been flying at her sliced into almost microscopic pieces, Naruto standing in front of her, the sword once on his back now angled and waiting at his side.

"Ku ku ku ku ku, cute little Ninja, think you can ssssstop me? Jussssst try ku ku ku ku!!" The evil laughter drifts away as Naruto searches the surrounding.

_Damn!! How did I not see this about to happen, I saw this whole spot with the byakugan but I didn't see anything happen till it was too late!!_ Not seeing anything, seal wise or other, he sheathes his sword and helps Hinata up. "Are you alright little one?"

_Little one?_"Why'd you call me that Naruto-kun?" Grinning he leans down and whispers in her ear.

"I have a bloodline too Little One, and it has the same abilities as yours, I can see what your wearing, if this was a more 'practical' time I'd make you my slave correctly, but you'll have to wait my Little One, can you do that?" Grinning he watches as a smile spreads across her face and a new determination and look of love wash across her face.

"Of course I can M-Master! Your Little One can wait!!" Grinning she unzips the top of her jacket to reveal a Slave Collar with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the buckle. Chuckling to himself he pulls out a scroll and swipes a little blood over the symbol. Instantly a skeleton mage holding bluish white light appears.

"Find Kakashi and Dumbledore, tell them that we have been attacked but have sustained no injuries, the attacker has vanished and I could not and cannot sense their presence before during and after. Now go!!" Instantly the skeleton sinks into the stones while Naruto turns back to Hinata.

"Now, where were we?" Giving her a foxy grin his animal nature got the better of him as he grabs her in a crushing hug and presses his lips to hers, on of his hand cupping her ass while she wraps her arms around him and moans into the kiss.

"So you finally claimed her huh? Bout bloody time you idiot. When are you planning on making her yours permenantly?" Neo looks up at his brother while sitting under a tree reading a book from his morning class.

"Well I've staked my claim last night with a kiss and she has been wearing my 'mark' for a few years now." Sighing he looks up from his own 'advanced' book, one of his kunai floating in the air above his head spinning around and around. "And I would appreciate it Harry if you would do that floating thing somewhere other than above my head?" Grinning Harry twitches his wand and the kunai flies back to Naruto hidden holster.

"I can't believe the Uzumaki's and the Necro's claimed their wives like this, but it feels so right, and since the attraction if only with our soulmates no wonder it works heheh, can you imagine what would happen if we tried to 'claim' someone that wasn't our life partner? We'd be called barbaric and all sorts of other stuff, but our soulmates ahhh, they're born as our subs, they WANT to be dominated and have their Master, its strange isn't it?" Harry looks between his two team-mates/friends.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sighing Naruto turns to Harry.

"Well I just found this out recently but here's the basics. The Uzumaki clan is a clan like the Inuzakas, highly animalistic but only with their instincts. Now in this world every person has another person who is their 'soulmate', their other half if you will. Now those born into the Uzumaki clan are all Dominant by nature, thus their soulmate will always be a submissive. When we find our soulmate we 'claim' them as ours with a kiss, connecting our souls finally. To show our connection it used to be the lovers would mark each other with their clan symbol by cutting the flesh. Hinata, being a Hyuuga, saw our souls were attached since we first met, at that point she began wearing my clan symbol our of pure instinct. Last night we officially made the connection, but if I do not claim her as mine permenantly and soon, someone else, soul mate or not, could come in and steal her from me and we would never be complete, ever…." Naruto sighs as he flicks his custom made wand using the hair of the Kyuubi and the wood of a million year old oak. Neo's book flys to Naruto's awaiting hand. "Your turn teme…" Scowling Neo sighs and turns to Harry.

"My clan have the soulmate thing as well as the master/slave, but not all of us are the dominants like Naruto's clan, I however am. My soulmate will be the exact same as me though, dominant. We claim each other but with our claim and our marking, for my clan still uses the flesh marking Naruto was talking about, our souls will merge and become one while separate at the same time, we will gain each other's powers and strengths by replacing each other's weaknesses. We'll still be separate individuals but will be connected in our minds and souls. The drawback for both Naruto and I is that should one half of the joining should ever die, we would remain the same but always feel like half a person, most of our clan in a situation like that have committed seppuku to rejoin their soulmates." Harry looks at the two in amazement, both wishing and dreading to have that same kind of closeness they would experience, but afraid of the possible pain of being only half a soul……

TBC…………

Please review, I appreciate the comments like 'nice story very original' and stuff, but I need some help with were to go. I know where I want it to go how I want it to end, but its not about what I want its about what you as my reader's want, so please review and criticize, no flaming, and if you have an idea for where I should go from here by all means tell me. I have the end of the first series of Diablo ready and waiting, now I need you to help me with the journey to that end. Thank you and enjoy.

JOHN

PS-If anyone would like to become a Beta for me I'd be ever grateful, thanx, ciao!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, it's been forever since my last review so I guess no one really likes my story haha, but I DON"T CARE!!! I SHALL CONTINUE THIS STORY IF ONLY TO ANNOY THOSE WHO DISLIKE IT MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! Kiddin, I actually like where this story is headin and I have to see where it goes lol, hope you like and remember, review and criticize, no flaming. Ciao, enjoy!!!!

Diablo

Chpt 4

"Ku ku ku, sssooon, sssoon I and my brothersssss sssshall reign over thesssse pathetic humansssss…" Golden slit eyes stare out of the dark recesses of a black hood at the groveling villager before him.

"B-but master, what of the t-trinity? Hasn't it been p-prophesied that t-they will attempt to stop you my l-lord?" The dark cloaked figure seems to blink out of existence and reappear instantly with the villager held by the throat high in the air.

"Do not ssspeak of thossssse traitorssss, their deathssss will be sssslow and painful, we guarantee it!!!!" Dropping the poor villager the strange figure leaves the room entering into another with a covered object on a pedestal in the center. With a gentleness hard to imagine of this diabolical creature the figure peels the silky cloth off a green glowing orb. "Sssssshow me my brothersssss…." The green swirls inside the orb before a picture of a man with snaky features and golden slit eyes and long black hair trailing from his pale white head. "Diablo, ssssssoon sssshall be the time for your releasssssse…." The green swirls again to show a turbaned man, stuttering and hunching as if in fear of his life all the time. "Ha ha, Voldemort eh? Baal continuessss hisss charade assss a wizard it sssseeemssss…" The strange figure begins mummuring words in the old tongue of power, his body glowing and pulsating before settling down.

"SAURON!!!" A new stronger voice echoes through the dark tower, shaking it to its very foundations as the voice seems to ripple with untold power. Almost instantly a black armored man shaped thing appears before its master, its entire body hidden by the many layers of black armor. "Go Sauron, bring unto me the warriors you have mentioned, the great kings of men who have fallen to the greed of the rings…" With a barely perceptible nod of his armored head the thing disappears once again to do his master's bidding. "Soon the Wraith shall ride…"

Naruto yawns as he sits through another class of transfiguration, the thoughts of him and his friends centering mainly on the fact that their way of transformation is much more efficient and less painful. He looks up to the clock since today is to be the first day of the new classes he and his fellow Shinobi will be helping with.

"Mr. Uzumaki, will you kindly pay attention or I will have you sent to detention!!" Professor McGonagall says for what has to be the fiftieth time. "Transform your teacup into a needle or suffer detention with Professor Snape!" Sighing Naruto runs through hand seals in his mind while swishing the wand in a mock form the teacher had done earlier. A whisper of 'Henge no Jutsu' and a puff of smoke reveals the teacup as a needle.

"There, ya happy now?" Yawning in boredom he looks out the window again only to sigh as McGonagall coughs in her throat to gain his attention.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I can tell the difference between a Henge Jutsu and a real transformation. For your insolence I give you the next four Saturdays detention, not with Professor Snape, but with Hagrid…" Grinning to herself she turns around and continues with her lecture as students around the class attempt to follow her directions. Naruto grinned behind her back, she had just gave him what he wanted exactly, a chance for some action. Harry and Neo looked at Naruto and shook their heads at his stupidity.

Night Time: Hagrids Hut 

"Aight Nar'o, 'ave ya got yer stuff 'ready? We're goin in ter the woods tonig't to search out a Unicorn killer." With that Hagrid and the Shinobi Naruto set off into the woods.

"I've already searched the woods once before hagrid, standard Shinobi procedure an all that, so it might work out better if we split up, cover more ground that way. What ya think?" Hagrid looks down at his companion, shivering in spite of himself at the power he knows is being held back and knowing full well that his power and skills will save him from anything out in these woods.

"Aight, lets do it. I'll take the north'rn an west'rn sections of the forest, you go to the south and east sections aight?" Nodding an affirmative Naruto jumps to the tree branches and begins to head out at super speeds. Shaking his great head Hagrid moves to go in the direction of his sections.

Naruto: Forbidden Woods 

Naruto races through the trees, his senses stretched out and his bloodlines activated. With a lurch of surprise he sees in the distance a dark shadow descend on a unicorn and start drinking its blood.

"Sonuvabitch!!!" Racing forward he starts running through seals and summons a squad of 12 skeleton warriors along side him and sends them forward toward the dying unicorn and its attacker. He and the squad land in the clearing. "Get away from him you bastard!!!!" His warriors rush forward while he pulls the sword from its sheathe on his back and charges forward, black flames erupting from the blade as he slashes down driving the shadow off the unicorn. His skeletons each slash and stab at the creature only for it to wave one hand and shatter the closest ones to bits only to be driven backwards a few more feet as the rest charge in to attack. Naruto does his best to save the dying creature at his feet while his warriors hold the other creature back. He feels his connection with them sever almost instantly as the rest are destroyed in the same manner as before. Grunting he jumps backwards bringing his sword down to split the creature in half only for his sword to be caught between its fingers and then thrown back.

'Looks like I'm running outta options, oh well, I wanted to do this for a while anyways!!' Standing up he holds his blade point down before dropping it into the ground.

"Rise you beast of war and destruction!!! Metal Golem!!!!!" His blade stretches and forms a basic humanoid shape with sharp blades, black fire, and red eyes all staring at the black clad creature. "Destroy…" The metal Golem launches itself forward with a speed and grace you wouldn't expect of it. Its black flames slash out in waves towards its enemy, a powerful aura emanating from it in powerful bursts of what Naruto realizes is Youkai.

"**Naruto!!! Draw the 7 tailed sword!! It's the Sword of Death, you can save the Unicorn with it!!!!"** Surprised that the golem could speak he simply did what it instructed, running through seals and bringing out his other two swords and drawing the one he was told to. The blade pitch as night erupted in white fire and he knew what to do. He took the sword and stabbed the blade through the Unicorn's heart and watched as the wounds healed instantly and it took a deep breathe, but something was wrong, the skin and hair of the stallion turned deep gray and the horn became just as pitch as his blade. Withdrawing the blade he stares as the Unicorn stands up slowly and turns to look at him.

You have saved my life, but I am no longer pure. However a debt is a debt, call upon me whenever you need and I shall come. Whipping its main the Unicorn dashes off into the night while Naruto turns to the ensuing battle. Drawing both blades again he rushes forward and begins spinning, his blades slashing out to destroy this dark creature. It leaped back however and ran off, floating across the ground like some monstrous low flying ghost.

"Damn, it got away!!" Turning to his golem he brings them up in a guard position. "Now tell me how you can talk?" The golem started rumbling in what Naruto guessed was its form of laughter.

"**Because you summoned the Golem with the blade from my heart Naruto, I have been summoned into this world with a body, even though its extremely limited."** It began laughing at the expression on Naruto's face.

"K-Kyuubi?! But, oh my god you're free!!!" He begins drawing his power to the front, ready for a battle he was sure to come.

"**Unfortunately no, I'm not. I have control of the body, and have access to my chakra and jutsu, but because this body was summoned by you I am fully under your control until you dismiss me, then I return to my cage once again."** Shaking himself the golem Kyuubi reached into its body and pulled the blade used to summon him out. "**Take care of this sword Naruto, out of the three I gave you this is the most powerful. My soul and chakra are trapped within you till you call either forth, but this sword was made from my spirit. No other blade on this planet is as strong as this, but it can be broken. If it is then my soul will die and my chakra will not be held back. You will be ripped apart from the inside out, your own soul torn to shreds for all eternity, so be careful…"** Naruto took the blade with awe evident in his eyes at this revelation as he watches the metal golem sink into the ground and disappear.

Dumbledore looks at Naruto with a little surprise in his eyes as Naruto finishes his report.

"I lost track of it after it flew off, I would have tracked it but it left no signs at all of passage, no smell, prints or anything to track it by." Bowing in apology he waits for Dumbledore to respond.

"It's quite alright, I understand that even Shinobi aren't perfect. However this 'creature' that you describe is unlike anything I've ever heard of or encountered. Strange very strange…" He walks over to a cabinet and opens it to reveal various bottles of spirits and liquor. "Well that'll be all Naruto, you need to get some sleep, your shift starts in an hour or two."

"Yes sir…" Bowing again Naruto leaves the office and Dumbledore as he pours a shot of gin.

"Is it you Voldemort? Have you finally returned to attempt your conquest again?" Sighing he ignores the shot and gulps from the bottle instead.

Harry looks up and down the hall, his recently delivered invisibility cloak wrapped around him tightly. He rushes through the halls looking for Neo and Ino as their shift started to end.

"What are you doing Harry?" Harry jumps in surprise as he whirls about, a kunai pulled and ready to strike. Neo looks at him funny, his toe tapping silently.

"I came to tell you that a couple new friends of mine, we think we've figured out what it was that Naruto fought with last night. We think its Voldemort and he's somewhere here in the castle." Neo frowns, his Byakugan flaring to life before changing into the final stage with all three merged together.

"If he is I cannot see him, his seals, if using any, are invisible even to the Suryuuken…" He closes his eyes deactivating the Suryuuken. "Anyways you were told to stay in the dorms, if this Voldemort guy is here in the castle that's the safest place for you to be, use the Yonheigan to cast seals around the dorm and tower ok? If you want I'll set up some Mages around as well henged into diff't things till their needed."

Harry shakes his head no, "Nah, it'll be alright, I'll cast the seals and stay on guard. I am a Shinobi after all, I shouldn't let my skills get too lax." The chuckle a little before Harry heads back to the Gryffindor tower. Harry stops on the stairs two corridors down when he senses something wrong. Looking around he follows his instincts and heads to the right.

"P-p-profess-sss—sor S-s-snape, w-w-whats w-w-w-rong?" Quirrell trembles as he is slammed against the wall by Snape.

"You do NOT want me as your enemy Quirrell. I WILL find out what you're up to and…" Snape looks directly at Harry, slowly reaching his hand out and trying to grasp something. Feeling foolish he turns his attention back to Quirrell. "I'd watch myself if I were you…." He lets go of the trembling man's robes and stalks off.

'_I wonder what that was about_?' Harry thinks to himself as he heads towards the common room.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Sorry it took so long for me to post this, I'm workin on a lotta stuff right now like a new internet business I'm tryin to get started and other shit lol. I hope you all enjoy my stories and for those of you who enjoy it I'm going to start work on Ethan Darkcrow's Lost Guardian fic, I hope I meet up to its fan's standards and everyone enjoys it. Well, good day to you and please review. Peace!!!

JOHN


End file.
